


First Time

by S_Oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Oral Sex, Stilinski Twins, Swallowing, Twincest, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Stuart get a computer for their fourteenth birthday. It's all downhill from there. (unbeta'd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Stiles bites his bottom lip as his hand slides up and down his cock, he glances back at the twin bed beside his own, making sure Stuart is still sleeping. His dad just got him and Stuart a new computer for their fourteenth birthday, one that actually works, and Stiles has been using it for nothing but porn since.

Stiles normally isn’t so shy around Stu, but the fact that he’s currently jacking to a guy swallowing another guy’s dick, he feels required to keep it under wraps.

Which is hard, because when Stiles comes (like he’s about to right now) he tends to moan, a lot. This time he just whimpers as watery jets of come shoot onto his stomach and drip down his shaft. He takes a deep breath and sighs, then turns to the bed again. Stuart’s eyes are closed and he’s curled up, just like last time.

Stiles reaches for a tissue, wipes himself up, and deletes his search history. He slowly stands from the creaking computer chair and waits for his erection to deflate before jumping on his brother and waking him up.

——-

The day is too short (like most weekends) and Stiles finds its 10 P.M a lot sooner than he likes. He strips down into just a pair of boxers and lays back in his bed, yawning as his twin does the same.

"I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow." Stuart complains. Stiles looks over at him.

"Dude," Stiles says, eyes wide, "Lets break each others’ arms."

Stuart’s head falls back as he laughs, “Dad would kill us.”

“Murder." Stiles corrects.

Stuart sighs and Stiles reaches for the lamp in between their beds.

"You done with this?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah," Stuart replies, "I have a book light so I’ll probably just read until I fall asleep."

Stiles nods, “Okay.” And then shuts off the light, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

——-

Stiles’ eyes open as he feels something hot and wet wrap itself around his dick. He can’t see in the darkness but he’s no longer under his covers, his boxers are down by his feet and there’s a dark mass moving up and down in the darkness.

"Fuck." Stiles pants out.

The black mass stops moving for a second and Stiles instinctively thrusts up into whatever it is. His hands reach down and his fingers find short hair, nails digging into the skin, pulling downward back onto Stiles.

It’s a really good dream, Stiles thinks. The head of his cock goes deeper and deeper until its hitting the back of whoever’s throat his subconscious is currently sucking him off.

He’s close, he’s so close, his legs shake as they tense up and he pulls the servicing head down until he feels a nose pressed against his pelvic bone and he’s coming, moaning loudly.

It’s easily the best orgasm Stiles has had in his life. His cock pulses and the head tries to pull back but Stiles’ hands secure them down, keeping them there as he ruts against their face. Stiles calms down a bit and lets his grip go and the black mass pulls off of him, coughing. Stiles wants to make a remark about how really real a dream this is but sleep rolls over him as the blanket is pulled back up and he’s tucked in.

——-

Stiles wakes up with the worst urge to pee. He waddles out of his bed and into the bathroom, relieving himself in the darkness. It’s not until his hand actually wraps around his cock to shake it that he realizes its not wet.

Stiles has had wet dreams before, and always he’s covered in come, or at least somewhere, but even as he returns to bed his sheets are dry and so is his blanket.

A dry wet dream? He thinks. He looks over at his brother who is snoring lightly. The thought crosses his mind, the dirty terrible thought of his own brother wrapping his mouth around his dick.

Fuck, Stiles thinks, hardening. It’s so wrong but Stiles wants, needs, something, someone.

He won’t wake up. Stiles thinks. He looks at the alarm clock. 3:30.

No way he’ll wake up, Stuart sleeps through everything.

Stiles walks over to Stuart’s bed and he sits next to him, reaching over and nudging him lightly.

"Are you awake?" Stiles whispers.

No reply.

He really should turn back, he should go over to this bed and go to sleep, but his hand sneaks under the covers until he finds Stuart’s boxers and his breath hitches. He slowly lets it crawl up his hip and he finds the opening of his boxers.

You understand there’s no going back? Right? Stiles thinks.

He swallows and nods to himself before letting his fingers go further. His fingertips brush against Stuart’s cock, hard from sleep. The skin is hot and it sends a shock up Stiles’ arm. He waits again, making sure Stuart is still sleeping, and then wraps his hand around it.

Stuart gasps and Stiles’ freezes, but seconds later he’s snoring again. Stiles wonders what he’s dreaming about, what girl he’s fucking as his hand slowly starts to jack off his brother, then he gets a really good idea and stops.

In his big moment of genius Stiles reaches for Stuart’s book light and then uses his other hand to lift the blanket and he crawls under. He’s very meticulous in his movements, waiting every so often to ensure his brother is still sleeping. Soon enough he’s under the blanket and he switches the light on.

Holy shit.

It’s been a while since Stiles has seen his brother’s cock, almost a year, and he can’t help but admire how its grown. It used to be barely three inches (or so he thought) but now it’s too big to fit in his hand, there’s a large vein that runs drown from the head to the base at the bottom where a light patch of brown hair circles from his pelvic bone to his balls. Stiles takes a deep breath and bites his bottom lip.

It’s now or nothing.

He inches forward until the cock is almost against his lips and he sticks out his tongue.

The contact almost makes him come. He sticks his tongue out again but this time he moves it down Stuart’s shaft. Stiles stops and listens again, light snoring, he’s good. He feels more bold, more adventurous, so he scoots even closer and puts Stuart half way into his mouth.

Stiles almost thought it was piss at first, but the pulsing of Stuart’s cock and the familiar taste in his mouth told him immediately it was come. Stiles was about to have a heart attack, his dick is so hard and his brother is ejaculating into his mouth.

Stuart’s dick finally calms down and softens, slipping out of Stiles’ mouth which is still full of come. Stiles leaves it there as his hands reach down and he jerks his cock. It doesn’t take him long, the taste in his mouth, his racing heart, all add up to him shooting against his leg and soaking his boxers. He swallows as he finishes his orgasm and then the guilt of what he’s done finally washes over him.

He quickly leaves the warmth of his brother’s covers and gets in his own bed, his heart still racing.

Stiles doesn’t sleep that night.


End file.
